


Just a Dream (Longing to Linger Til Dawn)

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: If only he woke up, but when was his life ever this simple?My art for the Tomarry RBB 2020
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. The Garden Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Read the accompanying fic here:  
> [Longer to Linger Til Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248309) by [TomarryHereWeWoahAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/pseuds/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain)


	2. The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > The potion glistens a shimmering iridescent dark purple and irregularly glows with spotty golden bubbles of light. The bubbles bunch on the surface and expand and expand and _expand_ until they release sparkling pink gas that fades in seconds, though the potions consistency seems more like porridge than water. Thick and gooey.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr [here!](sakuraganesan.tumblr.com)


End file.
